


Thrill Me, Chill Me, Fulfill Me

by RushingHeadlong



Series: Queen in Corsets [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, I continue to put Brian in corsets and no one can stop me, Light Feminization, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Teasing, dom!bottom!Freddie, dom!top!John, dom!top!Roger, sub!bottom!Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/pseuds/RushingHeadlong
Summary: The boys plan an evening of dressing up and watching Rocky Horror Picture Show, but the effort that Brian puts into his outfit takes the others by surprise.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Queen in Corsets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990705
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written entirely because I wanted to, but by coincidence it also fills the "crossdressing" prompt on my DL Server bingo card.
> 
> Second chapter of pure smut now added! Please heed the tags: this is **sub!Brian** and if that's not your cup of tea then you aren't going to enjoy this fic.
> 
> (In case it's not clear enough in the fic: John is dressed as Brad in the laboratory scene, Roger is dressed as Rocky, Freddie is in Magenta's maid outfit, and Brian is wearing a floor show outfit.)

“We were supposed to put _some_ effort into the costumes, John.”

“I did put in effort,” John says mildly. “I bought the lab coat, didn’t I?”

Roger rolls his eyes. “Oh, wow, I’m sorry then, you clearly did _so_ much work for this…”

“Well what about you? You can’t tell me that you didn’t already own these.” John reaches out and snaps the waistband on the obscenely tiny gold shorts that comprise the entirety of Roger’s Rocky costume, since he didn’t bother picking up any gold boots.

“You wanker, I did not already own these!” Roger protests, though he’s laughing as he says it. “Unlike _you_ , who is definitely just wearing your own pants right now!”

“You say that as if you don’t love seeing me in just my pants.”

“Oh, I do,” Roger agrees. He takes a step forward and pushes his hands underneath the lab coat to settle them on the bare skin of John’s waist. “I just like it a little bit _more_ when you’re not doing it because you chose to dress up as the most boring character in-”

John surges forward to crowd Roger against the counter, and captures his lips in a kiss to cut off the rest of his teasing. Roger responds eagerly, pressing against him hungrily and sliding his hands down to cup John’s arse and pull him in closer. John groans and can’t stop himself from rutting up against Roger, who whimpers and rolls his hips against John’s in response.

“And what are you two up to in here, hm? I _thought_ you were supposed to be getting the drinks, not starting the fun without me!” Freddie says as he struts into the room.

Roger pulls away from John to glance over at Freddie. John, however, is less willing to stop what they were doing and instead starts kissing and nipping along Roger’s throat. “We- _ah_ \- we are getting drinks,” he says, tilting his head to give John better access.

“Mm, I can see that.” Freddie cups John’s chin and pulls his head around so he can kiss him, quick but fierce, with a small nip to his bottom lip as he pulls away. “And I can see that neither of you put _any_ effort into your costumes like you were supposed to.”

“You’ve definitely done the most so far,” Roger agrees and he finally pushes John back so he can move away from the counter and get a better look at Freddie’s costume.

“That was the point here, wasn’t it? Some light crossdressing while we watch the movie and rile each other up.” He gives both John and Roger a once-over and adds, “Not that you two don’t look delicious, of course…”

“You’re dating us, and we’re half-naked. If you didn’t think we looked good we’d have a problem right now,” John jokes.

Freddie laughs and reaches to pull down a few glasses from the cupboard. His short dress rides up a little, revealing just a small glimpse of the suspenders that he’s wearing underneath, and he smirks as he hears Roger’s quiet, appreciative groan. It’s John, though, who reaches out to touch him and Freddie laughs as he ducks out of his grasp.

“Now, now, save that for later, darling,” he says, though he does press another kiss to the corner of John’s mouth as he grabs the wine that Roger had bought earlier. “Movie first, and _then_ you can strip me out of this and ravish me.”

“At least it’ll be easy enough to get you out of that,” John says. “Though, I am surprised. I thought for sure you would have dressed as Frank-N-Furter.” Roger grabs two of the drinks after Freddie pours them, and John gets the other two, and Freddie follows them into the living room with the rest of the bottle of wine.

“I considered it, but I couldn’t be bothered to spend an evening laced into a corset,” Freddie admits as they settle onto the large sofa. The DVD is already queued up with the main menu on the screen, waiting for them to start the movie just as soon as Brian joins them.

“I’m a little disappointed that none of us opted for corsets though,” Roger says. He settles onto John’s lap, his legs spread out over Freddie, so there’s room for Brian at the far end of the couch. “I mean, I get it, they’re a pain, but I was hoping one of us would be brave enough to wear one.”

“Do you know what Brian’s wearing?” Freddie asks.

Roger shakes his head. “No, but it’s _Brian._ He’s probably dressed as Riff-Raff, knowing him.”

“Or Eddie,” John says. “Especially since he loves Meatloaf’s music anyway.”

“You’re probably right,” Freddie says with a sigh. “Still, even Riff Raff has his shirt undone so he’ll be showing _some_ skin…”

“No more than he ever shows when we’re performing-”

Roger cuts off the rest of his sentence as the bathroom door opens down the hall. The three of them all turn towards the doorway as Brian approaches - and then their mouths drop open in shock when they see what he’s wearing.

“Brian-” Freddie chokes out, his eyes as wide as saucers as he takes in Brian’s outfit.

Unlike the rest of them, Brian has gone all-out with his costume. He clearly took his inspiration from the floor show scene and is wearing a black front-lacing corset, the tiniest black panties in existence, and delicate fishnet stockings held up with suspenders. He even has matching elbow-length gloves, and black heels on his feet. The bright boa draped around his shoulders completes the look, and he buries his face in the feathers in embarrassment as the others just stare at him.

“Oh, god, I know, I look ridiculous, I knew I should’ve just dressed as Riff Raff…” he mumbles.

“Absolutely not!” Freddie snaps. “Darling, you look- you’re-”

“You’re fucking _hot_ ,” Roger finishes for him. He surges to his feet and crosses the room towards Brian.

With the heels on Brian completely towers over him, but Roger still manages to reach up to pull the boa away from Brian’s shoulders and face. Brian catches it in the crook of his elbows and lets it settle against his lower back.

“You even put on _makeup_ ,” John groans in appreciation, now that Brian’s face is properly visible.

“I thought that was the point of this…”

“It is. The rest of us are just lazy slackers,” Roger says. He tries to grab onto the laces of the corset to use that to pull Brian down to kiss him, but he can’t quite fit his fingers underneath them. “Fuck, Brian, how tightly did you lace this up?”

“Tight enough,” Brian says with a laugh that’s breathy enough to let them know that he’s not joking about that.

Roger grabs onto Brian’s hips instead, and the moment that he feels the corset his eyes widen even more. He runs his hands along it and says, “Brian, there’s real boning in here!”

“Well, I thought I’d do this properly,” Brian says as he loosely drapes his arms over Roger’s shoulders.

“Yeah? You just wanted a proper costume, is that it?” John says in a low voice. Freddie has shifted next to him on the couch, now pressed close against his side, and one of John’s hands is teasing along the side of Freddie’s thigh as they both stare at Brian with hungry eyes.

Brian nods, biting his bottom lip and squirming a little underneath Roger’s hands.

“Because I think you really just wanted an excuse to be a bit of a naughty girl for us,” John continues, and Brian _whimpers_ at his words. “I think you wanted to put on those stockings and lace yourself up in that corset so tightly you could barely breathe and tease us until we gave you _exactly_ what you’re aching for. Isn’t that right?”

“Yeah,” Brian breathes. His eyes are dark with arousal and his tiny panties do very little to hide his rapidly hardening cock. John raises an eyebrow at him and Brian swallows harshly and corrects himself. “Yes sir.”

“Freddie, what were you saying about having to wait until the movie was over before we could have any fun?” Roger says, glancing back over his shoulder. “‘cause I’ll be honest, I can’t wait that long, not with our baby girl looking like _this_.”

“Sirs, I- I don’t-” Brian stammers, looking away from them as he struggles to voice his thoughts.

“Yes, Brian? What don’t you want?” Freddie asks. He’s draped himself over John and has been mouthing at the column of his neck, but he pulls away now to look properly at Brian. “Come on, darling, use your words.”

There’s a flush high on Brian’s face and he whines low in his throat, but just manages to force out, “I don’t want to come yet. Sirs.”

“Who said anything about _you_ coming?” John says without hesitation and Brian moans outright at that. “Roger, bring him over here. I want you on your knees, Brian.”

Roger, still with his hands on Brian’s waist, walks backwards to lead him over to the couch, stopping a few feet away and gently coaxing Brian down. It takes Brian a moment to drop to his knees without tripping over the heels, and once he’s in place it’s clear how much the corset is holding him in place. His back is ramrod straight, and his breathing is harsh and loud in the otherwise quiet room.

“God, aren’t you a sight…” Freddie purrs as he stands up. Brian looks up at him through his lashes, but Freddie tangles a hand in his hair and gently tugs Brian’s head back so he’s forced to meet his gaze. “Our beautiful girl, just waiting to be used…”

Freddie smirks and looks back at John and Roger. “So, who wants to go first?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did end up writing that second chapter! This picks up after the blowjobs implied at the end of the last chapter. 
> 
> The tags have been updated with some new kinks but this is still firmly sub!Brian, so if that's not your jam then you're probably not going to enjoy this.
> 
> A huge thanks to the DL server for helping me work out some of the finer details in this, and especially thanks to Lee for reading this over and ehhh for beta-ing it for me!

Brian puts up no resistance as Roger pulls him up from his knees and drapes him over the arm of the couch. His arms are already bound loosely behind his back with the boa he had been wearing, but Roger now pulls it away and says, “I’m going to get some cuffs for your wrists instead. And…” He slides one hand down and palms Brian’s arse. “...a plug, I think.”

“Get the larger one,” John tells him. “Brian can take it.”

Brian moans brokenly and the other three chuckle at his desperation.

“Should probably get a cock ring too, if he’s already this worked up,” Freddie adds. He tangles one hand in Brian’s curls and pulls his head up. “Don’t you agree, Brimi?”

“What’s the run time for the movie?” Roger asks John over their head, as Brian whines and squirms in Freddie’s grasp.

“Just over an hour and a half,” John tells him. Too long for them to put the cock ring on Brian right from the start, then. “But grab one of the adjustable rings anyway, so we don’t have to get up later if we need it.” Roger nods, and hurries off to their bedroom. 

Freddie, meanwhile, is still focused on Brian. “Mm, someone got a little messy during those blowjobs,” he teases. “Look at you, darling, your lipstick is all smeared. And…” Freddie drags his finger through a stray bit of come at the corner of Brian’s mouth and licks it clean, smirking as both Brian and John groan. “Seems like we might have been a bit too much for our girl to handle.”

Brian makes a small noise of protest and shakes his head. “No, sir. Never.”

“Aw, it’s alright, love. You still did so well for us.” Freddie kisses him and when he pulls back it’s easy to see how Brian’s eyes have started to glaze over as he falls deeper into his role in the scene. Freddie lets go of Brian’s hair and Brian lets his head hang forward again, though with the corset on he can’t really properly relax against the arm of the couch.

“Brian,” John says, and it’s only once Brian manages to lift his head again and looks at him that he asks, “What’s your safeword, baby?” They went over this once already, before they had used his mouth, but it never hurts to double-check and make sure that Brian can still remember them. 

Brian licks his lips and after a moment he says, “Red to stop. Green to continue. Yellow to slow down.”

John leans past Freddie to give Brian a quick kiss. “Good girl. You aren’t going to come until the movie is over so use your safewords if it becomes too much, alright?”

Brian nods. “I will, sir.”

“Good,” John tells him again, as Roger returns to the living room. 

“So, John, it’s a good thing you told me to get the larger plug,” he says casually as he sets everything he brought carefully along the back on the couch. “Because as it turns out, I couldn’t find the smaller one at all.” He grabs Brian’s arse and gives it a squeeze and asks, “You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you, Brian?”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Freddie groans when he realizes what Roger is hinting at. 

Roger already has Brian’s panties pulled down past the curve of his arse, just far enough that he can pull out the plug that Brian slipped in when he was getting ready earlier. Just because it’s their smaller one doesn’t make it _small_ , and Roger is able to sink two slick fingers inside him with ease. 

“Yeah, someone was a little naughty earlier, weren’t you?” Roger scissors his fingers and fucks Brian a little bit more to get him ready for the larger toy, and Broan moans and clenches down around him.

“Roger, hurry up, give our girl what she needs,” John says.

Brian goes a little tense at John’s words and he squirms underneath Roger’s touch, though from slight discomfort this time, not arousal. Freddie notices and he watches him with a careful eye as Roger pulls out his fingers and slicks up the new plug, and says, “What, you think I’m going to accidentally make her come too soon?” 

Brian makes a quiet noise in the back of his throat, a sharp change from his wanton moaning just a moment before, and his face twists up in an unpleasant expression. John and Roger, from their positions, can’t see that - but Freddie can, and he’s quick to say, “Rog, wait.”

Roger freezes immediately and Freddie gently lifts Brian’s chin to study him carefully. “Brian, what’s your color?”

Brian whines and tries to hide his face, and John and Roger share a silent look of alarm. They know that Brian only gets like this - uncomfortable, and embarrassed to admit it - when they’ve crossed a line and Brian is _just_ far enough in subspace that he thinks he can power through it instead of speaking up. That’s why it helps to have three people to handle him, so at least one of them can catch when he gets in this headspace and nip it in the bud. 

Freddie won’t let Brian turn away, though, and after a moment he admits, “Yellow. I- I don’t want to be called “she” anymore tonight, I think.” 

“Okay. Is “girl” still alright or do you want us to stop that too?” John asks. They had been calling him both “girl” and “she” while they fucked his face earlier, but that’s how these scenes go sometimes; what works in one moment doesn’t always work later on, and that’s why checking in like this is always so important.

Brian shakes his head. “No, that’s fine. Just not the other.”

The others quickly voice their understanding and Roger presses a kiss to the back of Brian’s neck. “Sorry, Brian,” he apologizes. 

“‘s alright,” Brian says. If anything, this momentary detour in this scene only helps Brian sink under a little bit more, safe with the knowledge that his doms will be there for him even if Brian loses sight of his own needs. “Now, can we just…?” He wiggles his arse and Roger laughs. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I got you,” Roger says. He runs one hand soothingly up Brian’s back, and then slowly starts to work the new plug in. Brian whimpers at the feeling of it stretching him, and he gasps as it’s finally seated fully inside him. Roger pulls his panties back up and spanks him once and Brian moans at the unexpected sting of pain. 

“There,” Roger says as he pulls Brian back upright. “That should just about do it, I think. Unless…” He settles his hands on Brian’s waist, stroking his thumbs over the fabric of the corset, and raises an eyebrow at John and Freddie. “Don’t you think our girl would look gorgeous if this was taken in a little bit tighter?”

“Oh, he would,” John agrees without hesitation. “But I did _just_ tell you how long the movie is, so let’s shelve that idea for now, alright?”

“No, please-” Brian tries to beg, but John is quick to cut him off. 

“If you wanted that corset even tighter than it already is, you should have done that when you were getting dressed,” John says sternly. “It’s not your decision anymore, understand?”

Brian whines unhappily but he nods and says, “Yes, sir.”

“There is one more thing, though,” Freddie says as he grabs the fleece-lined cuffs that Roger brought out as well. He secures them around Brian’s wrists and double-checks that they aren’t too tight, and then asks Roger and John, “In front of him or behind?”

“In front,” John says. “I don’t want his arms behind him for that long.”

Freddie nods and clips the cuffs together in front of Brian. “There. _Now_ he’s all set.”

Roger gently steers Brian around to the front of the couch and asks, “Where do you want him, then?”

“In the middle,” John says.

“What’s the middle of four people?”

“Right here,” Freddie says as he pulls Brian down so he’s sitting between him and John. With the corset on he’s forced to maintain a strict posture; every time he slouches, the corset digs into him painfully and his breathing becomes just a bit shallower, the tiniest bit more strained. 

Roger pouts as he takes the only remaining seat on the other side of Freddie, and Freddie leans over and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. “Don’t worry, darling, I’ll make sure to keep you entertained during the movie too,” he promises.

“Speaking of which,” John says as he curls one hand possessively around Brian’s thigh, his fingers brushing dangerously close to where Brian’s hard dick is straining at his panties. “Are we ready to start watching this?”

“ _Please_ ,” Brian says, nearly begging, and John chuckles as he presses play to start the DVD. 

The opening notes of _Science Fiction, Double Feature_ have barely started playing before Freddie settles a hand on Brian’s other thigh. Brian inhales sharply but neither John nor Freddie seem in a rush to do more than that at the moment. They don’t need to do anything else right now, though; just the promise of more to come has Brian squirming in anticipation - at least, as much as he’s able to while he’s laced into the corset. He whimpers as the thick plug nestled inside him is jostled and he tries to subtly grind down against it, desperate for even the tiniest bit of stimulation, but John tightens his grip on Brian’s thigh and he reluctantly settles back down.

This isn’t the first time that the four of them have watched this movie together and normally they’d be singing along and shouting the audience responses at the telly. Freddie is still humming bits of the songs under his breath but, for the most part, none of them want to break the mood of the scene too much.

John and Freddie keep stroking at Brian’s thighs, not touching his cock but getting _just_ close enough to keep him on edge. Roger, meanwhile, is leaning against Freddie with one arm stretched along the back of the couch. He’s playing with Brian’s hair, petting along his bare shoulders, tickling his fingers along the edge of Brian’s corset… any part of Brian that he can reach, he seems determined to touch and explore.

_“I would like, if I may, to take you on a strange journey.”_

John snaps one of Brian’s suspenders against his thigh, just to make him jump. He does and he whimpers a little too, and says, “Sirs, please…”

“It’s way too earlier for you to be begging, baby girl,” Roger says. “You’re going to ruin the movie.”

“Should’ve gotten a gag if you wanted him to be quiet,” John says. 

“Nah, he can be good.” Roger scratches at Brian’s scalp and asks, “Isn’t that right, Bri? You can be good for us, can’t you?”

Brian nods quickly. “Yes sir, I’ll be go- _oh_.” The rest of his sentence is cut off in a loud moan as Freddie chooses that moment to finally settle his hand over Brian’s cock. Brian instinctively tries to buck his hips up into the touch but Freddie pulls away when he does and Brian whines, desperate, and says, “Sir, pl-” before he remembers, and falls quiet. 

“Oh, that’s just mean,” John says with a low chuckle. 

“Well, I don’t want to make it _too_ easy on him,” Freddie says with a wicked grin. He grabs Brian’s chin and pulls his head around towards him and adds, “Besides, I know he can handle it,” before kissing Brian deeply. 

Roger groans quietly at the sight of Freddie licking into Brian’s mouth, absolutely devouring every inch of him, as in the background Janet and Brad sing about the light over at the Frankenstein place. 

Their teasing only ramps up from there. Freddie moves to suck dark bruises along Brian’s throat when Roger drags John to his feet to dance the Time Warp (because Roger refuses to watch Rocky Horror without dancing along with this song, no matter what else is going on). 

“Should’ve had you get up and do the Time Warp with Roger instead, make you put on a little show for us…” Freddie purrs in Brian’s ear. “What I wouldn’t give to watch you try to dance in this tight corset. Bet you’d be just _gasping_ for breath by the end of it, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes sir,” Brian breathes, because honestly he’s nearly gasping now just sitting here. He cinched the corset in as much as he was able to and it restricts his breathing more than he was expecting. He has to breathe carefully, almost shallowly, and that’s easier said than done when he’s nearly dizzy with arousal. 

“God, that’d be a sight to see.” John grips Brian’s curls and forces his head back and Brian stares up at him, panting and flushed from his cheeks down across the top of his chest. “Especially with that fat plug holding you nice and open for us right now.”

Brian moans and John leans down to kiss him roughly, swallowing down the sound. And when the song ends Roger settles onto Brian’s lap to take his turn making out with him while grinding down against him and making the plug shift deliciously inside him - at least until Brian pants, “Close, ‘m close,” in warning and Roger slides gracefully off and turns his attention to Freddie instead. 

They give him a break during _Hot Patootie_ , Brian’s favorite part of the movie, but John lazily plucks at Brian’s nipples during the brief lull between songs that follows, pinching and pulling and twisting gently at them until they’re sore and Brian can’t hold back the quiet noises of pained-pleasure at every touch against the sensitive buds. And when _Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me_ starts up in earnest all three of them are on him, petting over his bare skin and biting along his jawline and palming his cock through panties that are damp and sticky with precome.

They all back off again once the song ends and Brian immediately whines at the loss of contact. There are tears pricking at the corner of his eyes and he’s trying _so hard_ to be good, but he’s overstimulated and desperate and quickly losing whatever tenuous control he’s been holding onto so far. The tight corset leaves him breathless and sharpens his arousal, makes it impossible to ignore - not that he could ignore it anyway, not with the way that the plug is filling him up and putting pressure on his prostate every time he moves. 

“S-sirs,” he says and he whines again, not wanting to say _please_ but needing something, _anything_ from his partners right now. 

“Shh, you’re doing so good for us, baby girl, you’re doing so good,” John praises him as he brushes Brian’s air out of his face and presses a chaste kiss to his temple. “What’s your color, Bri?”

Brian tries to take a deep breath only to be stopped by the corset. He whimpers and pants a little and it takes him a moment to get his breathing back under control, but when he does he finally says, “Green.”

“Good girl,” John says, a sentiment that’s immediately echoed by Freddie and Roger. 

They’re all toeing a close line. One wrong touch, a little too much stimulation, and Brian is going come no matter how hard he tries to stop it - but none of them can keep their hands off him now. 

“I think it’s just about time for this,” Roger says as he grabs the cock ring and kneels down in front of Brian. Brian moans at the sight of Roger between his legs, and John and Freddie have to hold him still as Roger pulls Brian’s cock out of his panties and fits the adjustable strap around the base of his cock and balls.

“There, that should do it,” he says as he double-checks the fit. He glances up at Brian and asks, “Not too tight?”

“Or too loose?” Freddie adds. 

Brian shakes his head. “No, sirs.”

“Good,” Roger says - and then he licks a stripe up Brian’s cock, from the base to the tip. Brian shouts and tries to buck up into Roger’s mouth but Freddie and John won’t let him. The attempt still shifts the plug inside him and Brian moans and pulls against his partners’ hands, and with one last flick of his tongue over Brian’s slit Roger pulls away with a smug smile. He stands up and cards a hand through Brian’s hair, tilting his head back so he’s looking up at him. “Still feeling alright?” Roger asks, teasing. 

Brian stares at him with eyes blown wide with desperate lust and he licks his lips and says, “Green.”

Roger hadn’t quite meant his question to be another check-in, but given how far under Brian is by now it never hurts to hear that he’s still an enthusiastic participant in what’s going on, so he kisses Brian on the forehead and says again, “Good girl.”

“Mm, and look at this, your pretty little cock is right here for us to tease now,” John says as he oh-so-lightly brushes the tip of one finger down Brian’s shaft. Brian cries out and grabs at John’s wrist with his bound hands, trying to make him touch him more than that. 

Freddie spanks the inside of Brian’s thigh, hard, and Brian cries out again. “None of that now, dearie,” he says as John pulls Brian’s hands away from his. “You were being so good for us, don’t start misbehaving now.”

“I’m sorry, sirs, I’m just-” Brian cuts off with a moan as John gives his cock one slow, firm stroke before letting go again. 

“Behave,” John says sternly, and he lands a slap on Brian’s other thigh, just because he can. 

“If you two aren’t careful, he’s going to come through that cock ring before we’re done with him,” Roger warns. 

“He’s not allowed to come. I want to ride him before the end of the night,” Freddie says, and Brian groans at the prospect. 

John laughs and says, “I don’t think he’s going to be able to handle that, Freddie. Or do you not see how quickly he’s falling to pieces?”

“I can handle it, sirs, I can, I promise I can,” Brian says, so eager to be good for them that he’ll agree to almost anything right now if it means pleasing them - and having them keep touching him, of course. 

“We’ll talk about that when the movie is over.” John kisses his temple and adds, “Now, hush. The floor show is starting.”

Brian bites his lip but nods, and he tries valiantly to pay attention to the movie as Columbia unfreezes and starts her short solo.

_“It was great when it all began. I was a regular Frankie fan…”_

The floor show may be starting but it’s clear that John, Freddie, and Roger have no intention of watching it. Roger has moved off the couch completely and is standing behind Brian now, playing with his still-sore nipples and kissing the side of Brian’s neck that Freddie hasn’t already marked up. John and Freddie, for their part, are seemingly doing everything in their power to make Brian unravel completely. Freddie is alternating between rolling Brian’s balls between his clever fingers and teasing at his cock with touches that are just too light to tip him over that edge, while John is pinching and scratching at Brian’s tender inner thighs, the pain a delicious contrast to the pleasure that Freddie is inflicting on him. 

Brian is trembling constantly now, and the shaking only makes the stretch of the plug inside him that much more noticeable, every slight shift of it harder to ignore. Brian’s eyes are squeezed shut and his lashes are damp with tears. He’s panting and moaning and whining, unable to stay quiet now even if he wanted to while the corset continues to steal his breath away, the restriction against his chest only ratcheting his arousal up even higher. He keeps choking out half-formed sentences, _Sirs_ and _Oh god_ falling from his lips - at least until Roger slides two fingers into his mouth and Brian is reduced to wordless groans as he flicks his tongue over the digits. 

“Yeah, just like that, baby girl, you love having your mouth filled, don’t you?” Roger growls in his ear and Brian nods, and closes his lips around Roger’s fingers to suck on them. 

“Fuck,” John groans. “Rog, that’s just making me want to have our girl to suck me off again.”

Roger laughs and pulls his fingers out of Brian’s mouth with a small pop. He wipes them off on Brian’s cheek, ignoring his disappointed whine and the way he keeps his mouth open as if hoping it’ll be filled again. “He sucked you off before the movie started. That wasn’t enough for you?”

“Not when his mouth feels that good,” John says as he pushes Brian’s mouth closed and kisses him briefly. 

“On the subject of his mouth, and his cock…” Freddie drags his fingers through the precome beading at the tip of Brian’s cock, and smirks at the strangled moan from Brian. “Our dear Frank-N-Furter is about to be killed, so we do have to consider what we’re doing with him next.” He smears his fingers over Brian’s lips, and laughs lightly as Brian’s tongue darts out to taste his own precome. “I think our sweet girl has been good enough to come, what do you say?”

“Yeah, I think he deserves it,” John agrees. “Pretty sure he’s going to come the second we get that cock ring off anyway, whether we give him permission or not. The only question is, which one of us is going to fuck him?”

Brian wants them all to fuck him, wants to be taken fast and rough by the three of them in turn until he’s filled with come and utterly used and ruined - but his boyfriends know that won’t end well if they try to do that. Brian is so far past desperate that they know that there’s a risk of him dropping hard, the kind of subdrop that takes hours of gentle aftercare to pull him out of because his system always struggles to regulate itself after the sort of endorphin release that’s in store for him after a scene like this. They never want to put him through that, not if they can help it.

So John, Roger, and Freddie have a quiet conversation about their plans behind Brian’s back. Freddie keeps gently tickling and teasing at Brian’s cock, keeping him just distracted enough that he doesn’t realize that decisions are being made without him noticing, while on the screen Brad and Janet start singing their final lament in the dirt outside as the mansion rockets into space. 

“Alright, baby girl, this is what’s going to happen,” Roger says just as the reprise of _Science Fiction Double Feature_ starts playing. Freddie lets go of Brian’s dick so he can pay attention to what Roger is saying, but Brian whimpers and bucks his hips up and tries to grab Freddie to bring his hand back to his cock. 

John pins Brian’s hands against his chest and says, “None of that now, Brian. Can you give me a color, please?”

Brian looks at him with wide, watery eyes. He’s breathing as heavily as he can in his corset and he’s so far in subspace that it’s almost alarming. John is about to safeword on his behalf when Brian says, clearly, “Green, sir.”

“Alright,” John says. “Take a breath and listen to Roger, this is important.” 

Brian nods and tries to turn to look at Roger, but he can’t twist that far around in the corset and Brian whines quietly in frustration. Roger quickly walks around to the front of the couch instead and stands in front of Brian, petting his hair gently as Brian looks up at him with eyes that are the slightest bit clearer than they were a moment before, thank god for that. 

“John is going to fuck Freddie, and I’m going to fuck you,” Roger tells him. Brian opens his mouth, probably to insist that he can take all three of them, but Roger is quick to add, “You’ve been so good for us so far that we don’t want to make you wait too much longer to come, alright?”

Brian nods eagerly at that. Roger laughs softly and kisses the top of his head. “They’re going to go into the bedroom first, since _somebody_ -” He glances over at Freddie. “-needs a little bit of time to get prepped. And I want a moment alone with you, since those two have already had their hands on you all night.”

Technically Roger has had his hands on Brian as well, but they need to put a little bit of a break into their play. They all know _exactly_ what Freddie looks and sounds like the moment he gets anything inside him, after all, and they’ve basically been edging Brian since the start of the movie. If they want to have any hope of Brian holding out long enough to actually be fucked then it’s for the best if John gets most of the prep out of the way before Roger brings Brian in. 

John doesn’t waste any time in pulling Freddie out of the room, though with the way Freddie starts moaning shortly after there’s no hiding what the two of them are up to in the bedroom. Brian whimpers at the sounds drifting down the hall and looks up at Roger with pleading eyes. 

“I’ve got you, Brimi, don’t you worry,” Roger promises. 

He starts with undoing the cuffs around Brian’s wrists and pulling down the fingerless gloves. He dutifully checks Brian’s circulation and for bruises, and even though there clearly aren’t any he still kisses the inside of each of Brian’s wrists when he’s done. The heels come off next; why Brian is still wearing them when he’s been sitting down all this time, Roger honestly has no idea, but it just takes a gentle nudge for Brian to toe them off. Roger moves them aside and pulls Brian up to his feet, and Brian sways and whimpers as the plug inside him shifts at the movement. 

“Don’t tell me you forgot about that plug,” Roger teases. He unclips the suspenders from Brian’s stockings and pulls both the belt and panties down so Brian can step out of everything.

“No, sir, ‘s too big to forget about,” Brian admits as Roger kneels in front of him to roll down his stockings and pull them off, one at a time, with Brian holding onto his shoulder for balance. Roger can’t resist licking up the length of Brian’s cock again and reaching behind him to toy with the base of the plug, and Brian cries out loudly, gripping onto him tighter as he doubles over at the sudden burst of pleasure. 

And from the bedroom comes another loud, answering moan from Freddie. 

Roger stands back up, even though Brian whines and tries to push him back down. Roger lets the moment of brattiness slide, because despite coming down Brian’s throat less than two hours ago he’s hard and aching in his now too-tight gold shorts and he doesn’t have the patience to punish Brian for his desperation now. All he has to do is get the corset off and then, hopefully, John will have Freddie prepped, and the four of them can finally fall into bed together and put an end to the game that feels like it’s been going on for half the evening now. 

Luckily there’s a zipper running down the side of Brian’s corset, which Freddie would no doubt take offense at because it’s probably not screen-accurate - but then again, his Magenta costume leans a little bit too much towards “sexy maid” itself so Roger doesn’t think he would really have a leg to stand on in that conversation. There are red marks along Brian’s torso from how tight he cinched up the corset when got dressed and he takes a deep, gasping breath as Roger pulls it away and sets it on the couch (carefully, since he knows they’ll want to revisit _that_ particular item of clothing again later).

Roger runs his hands along those reddened indentations now, feeling the way that Brian trembles under his gentle touch. “And to think,” he murmurs, “you had wanted us to make this even tighter on you.” His eyes flick up to meet Brian’s and he smirks, and adds, “You really are just a fucking masochist, aren’t you? No, that’s not quite it…” 

He snakes a hand up to Brian’s throat, not pressing down, but even the threat of being choked has Brian’s eyes going wide and his pulse fluttering rapidly under Roger’s hand. “You just like not being able to breathe, don’t you?”

“Sir…” Brian breathes, the single word carrying an unspoken plea for more - a plea that Brian won’t voice because he was told earlier not to beg and he’s trying _so fucking hard_ to be good. 

Roger lets go of Brian’s throat and grabs his face to pull him down into a searing kiss. “C’mon. Bedroom, now.”

Freddie’s moaning has died down a little, but as Roger drags Brian down towards the bedroom they start to hear his quieter groans and whimpers. And when they stumble into the room they can see that John has Freddie facedown on the bed, with his arse in the air. John has stripped out of his pants and lab coat but Freddie is still in his maid’s costume, the skirt flipped up over his back so John can work him open.

“Took you long enough,” John says with a bit of a wild grin. He has three fingers buried deep in Freddie and he twists them, wrenching an open, gasping groan from Freddie. 

“Yeah, well, looks like you made good use of the time,” Roger says. “Didn’t want to bother undressing him, I take it?”

“Nah. He looks too good in a dress, doesn’t he?”

“Mm, you know, he really does,” Roger agrees, and Freddie whimpers a little at the compliment. Roger pushes Brian forward and says to him, “Up on the bed, pretty girl, next to Freddie and on your back.”

Brian clambers up onto the bed and Freddie reaches out for him immediately, instinctively, as John pulls his fingers out of him. Roger shimmies out of his shorts and snags the lube that was on the bed while John grabs condoms for them both, and a few moments later the two of them are making out sloppily while they stroke each other’s cocks, slicking them up as quickly as they can. 

“You ready?” John murmurs against Roger’s mouth. 

“Yeah,” Roger says, with a wide grin. “Let’s do this.”

“Fucking _finally_ ,” Freddie growls, wiggling his arse. 

He gasps when John smacks it and grabs his hips tightly. “None of that now, Fred. You’ll take what I give you.”

Freddie laughs at that and cranes his neck around so he can look at John. “I’m not subbing for you tonight, Deaky. I don’t have to follow orders.”

“True,” John agrees as he holds Freddie open and grinds against his hole, not pushing in yet but just teasing at his rim. “But don’t pretend that you don’t love it when we get bossy with you.”

“Then _you_ don’t pretend that you don’t love when I get bratty- _oh_.” Freddie buries his head in his arms again and moans as John enters him with one slow, deep thrust.

Roger, meanwhile, is kneeling between Brian’s legs and is working the plug out of him, as Brian gasps and squirms beneath him. “They’re ridiculous, aren’t they?” he says casually as he slips two fingers into Brian to make sure he’s open and still slick enough to take him. 

“S- _sir_ ,” Brian whines. 

“Yeah, alright, alright, I’ve got you,” Roger says with a quiet chuckle as he lines the head of his cock up at Brian’s entrance and slowly starts to push inside. 

He’s so open from the plug that Roger almost sinks into him to the hilt on the first thrust. Brian cries out and wraps his legs around Roger, trying to coax him in deeper, his hands grasping at the sheets at his side. Next to him Freddie is groaning and gasping, dragging his face against the bed, and rocking back against every one of John’s rough thrusts into him. 

Roger leans down to kiss Brian when he’s buried fully inside him and tells him, “You can beg and be as noisy as you want now, but no coming until the cock ring is off, understand?”

“Yes sir.” Roger grinds up into him and Brian throws his head back and moans. “Oh, god, sir, please-”

“Color, Brian?”

“ _Green_ , green, please sir, _please_ just fuck me!”

So Roger does, because with Brian begging beneath him and Freddie and John fucking next to him he knows that he isn’t going to last long. None of them are, really. Freddie is nearly wordless with pleasure as he moves just enough to kiss Brian, panting and licking into his mouth as John fucks him hard and fast, groaning praises at him and digging his fingers into Freddie’s hips with every thrust. There are tears in the corners of Brian’s eyes again and the noises that are punched out of him are filthy and sinful, and Roger can’t stop running his mouth, “So good for us, baby girl, so fucking good” and “Feel amazing, Brian, you’re fucking perfect” slipping out in a constant stream.

Freddie is the first one to moan, “Gonna come, gonna fucking come,” and John reaches down to quickly jerk him off as he keeps pounding into him. 

Roger fumbles for the cock ring around Brian’s cock. He knows that once Freddie comes Brian is liable to go off as well, even with the ring on, and none of them want Brian to feel like he failed them by accidentally disobeying Roger’s order at this point in the evening. 

He gets the ring off just as John growls, “Yeah, that’s it Fred, c’mon, wanna feel you come for us, show us how good it fucking feels.” And a few moments later Freddie does fall over that edge with a shout, spilling into John’s hand and tightening around him as John’s thrusts become a little more erratic, his own orgasm quickly building now. 

“Touch yourself, Brian, be a good girl and come for me now, wanna see you come,” Roger pants because he’s almost there too but he wants Brian to come first, he _needs_ Brian to come first, he needs to make sure their baby girl is taken care of before he loses the last shred of his control. 

But Brian is too far gone to follow this last order. His eyes are blown wide with lust, so dark that the hazel of his irises has almost entirely disappeared, and if he even hears Roger he shows no signs of it as he moans and keeps his hands fisted in the sheets. 

As it turns out, though, that doesn’t matter. John comes with a low groan, his hips stuttering into Freddie, and then without a single touch to his cock Brian’s orgasm slams into him, come splattering over his stomach as he cries out and writhes beneath Roger. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_ -” Roger chants, the only thing he can get out before his climax washes over him and John pulls him into a rough kiss and Freddie somehow gets a hand on Brian to stroke him through the last aftershocks of his orgasm. 

Freddie is, somehow, the first to move. Maybe it’s because he was the first to come, and therefore the first to come back to his senses, but once John pulls out and flops down on the bed next to him Freddie rolls over and, after a few moments, he pushes himself upright with a small groan. He staggers out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. He returns a few minutes later, now finally naked and cleaned up and carrying a damp washcloth for Brian. Roger has pulled out of Brian by now and disposed of the condoms and John is starting to get his bearings back as well. 

Brian, however, is a completely different story. He’s still blissed out and only slowly coming back to himself, reaching for his boyfriends with shaking and uncoordinated hands, and whining unhappily as Freddie drags the washcloth over his stomach and too-sensitive cock and John grabs a wipe from their 

All of them try to stay in contact with him while they get him cleaned up. John sits up against the headboard and gently moves Brian so his head in resting in his lap. John pets his hair, murmuring praises down at him, telling him that he did so well for them tonight, he’s such a good boy for letting them play with him like this (because they never call Brian their “girl” once the scene ends; that’s a hard line of his, and they always respect it). Freddie, once he’s done with the washcloth, curls up against Brian’s side, pressed as close as he can get so Brian can _feel_ that he’s not alone as he starts to come down. 

While they’re handling Brian, Roger ducks into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of the sports drink and a few of the granola bars that they keep on hand for moments like this. Between the four of them they polish off the drink, though it takes a little bit of effort to coax Brian upright enough so he doesn’t choke on it and he doesn’t manage to eat more than half of a granola bar before he hands it back to Roger and flops back down on the bed. 

And that’s their cue to lie down next to him. Freddie is next to him in the middle, because he might not have subbed but no one is going to deny him that little extra bit of care after the rough - but very much welcome - fucking from John. Roger presses up against his back, and John slides out from underneath Brian to settle in on his other side, his hand thrown across Brian and Freddie and almost reaching over to Roger. Roger laces their fingers together and smiles at him over their boyfriends’ heads, before kissing the back of Freddie’s neck. 

“Feeling alright?” he asks the room at large. 

“Mm, feeling _wonderful_ ,” Freddie murmurs. He has his face buried in the crook of Brian’s neck and the words are almost entirely lost in Brian’s hair, but manages to make himself heard anyway. 

“Tired. But good,” John agrees. “Though, we might have to actually _watch_ the movie again on another night.”

Roger chuckles. “Yeah, probably. Without costumes next time, though.”

“Or we need to take a page out of Brian’s book and embrace the costumes a little bit more,” John says. 

“Speaking of Brian, how is he?” Roger asks. He starts to sit up a little to see for himself, but Freddie reaches one arm behind him and pushes Roger back down. 

“Already asleep,” Freddie says. “We really wore him out tonight, poor dear.” And sure enough Brian’s soft, even breathing can be heard drifting up from the middle of their tangle of limbs and blankets. 

“I think he has the right idea there,” John says around a yawn, and Roger and Freddie murmur their agreement. They’re all worn out, after an evening like that, and one by one the rest of them drift off to sleep as well. 


End file.
